Beginning of a new life
by thelandslides
Summary: Amy begins to develop new feelings which confuse her, until she is cheated on by Ben, and Ricky is there to comfort her. Ben/Amy Ricky/Adrian Ricky/Amy Grace/Jack
1. Terrible News

Hey! This is my new fanfiction. I hope you like it (: PLease review! Thank you, and in return i'll read your fanfic. and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adrian's POV**

There was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it. Standing there in the doorway was Ricky, appearing overwhelmed and devastated.

"Adrian." Ricky said abruptly, contemplating what to say for a second. He hesitated before speaking."Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied casually, opening the door wider for him to come in. I knew what he wanted.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Adrian,"He started hesitating again, with a worried look on his face,"Did you turn on the news this morning?" It was only 5 in the morning, of course i didn't.

"No, I haven't. Why? Ricky, what's wrong?" I started worrying. Why would Ricky be here at six in the morning if it wasn't something serious?

"Marshall Bowman was hit by a drunk driver sometime last night,"He paused before speaking aloud again,"and he's.. dead."

"WHAT?" I asked, horrified."Oh my god."

"I know, it's terrible, Adrian." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe Grace's dad was dead. She couldn't be taking this very well.

He began heading for the door. "I'm going to go over to Grace's house to see how she's doing." Normally I would have gotten mad, but I could see in Ricky's face that he was truely worried about her.

"Ricky, wait." I stopped him. He turned around.

"..Can I come with you?" That wasn't what I was going to say. I wanted him to stay here. I didn't want him to leave, so I just asked him the next random thing that I could think of.

"Yeah. Let's go." He grabbed me around the waist and started pulling me out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace's mom opened the door. "Ricky. Adrian. What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry." Ricky said. "Uhh, is Grace awake? Can I see her?"

"I don't know, but she's in her room. You're welcome to go see her." She opened the door for us to come in.

-

"Grace?" I asked. She was on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"What? What are you.. what- what are yall doing here? It's like five in the morning."

"We wanted to see how you were doing.." I said.

"Thank you for coming over here. It means a lot to me, but I just don't feel like talking to anyone now. If you don't mind, could you come back later? Please leave."

"Okay.. see you later then." Ricky said. Grace stood up and Ricky hugged her, and she cried harder. "I'm so sorry, Grace. I feel terrible."

Grace pulled away from him. "So do I. Thank you guys for coming over here.. I'm sorry that i'm being rude. I'm just really not in the mood to see anyone right now."

"We understand, Grace." I said.

-

Ricky and I left, and he took me back to my house. "Adrian,I need to go to Amy's house..to see John. I'll see you later." I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay, but I know he wanted to

over there. He's being a good dad. He should be there for his son. "Okay.. bye."

**Amy's POV**

Someone was at the door. I couldn't imagine who it could be. I hesitated before answering the door. I hope it wasn't Ben. I didn't really want to see him. He was probably coming over to

apologize for earlier when he came over here and was supposedly saying goodnight to me and John. But, I think he was just checking to make sure nothing was going on with me

and Ricky, which is crazy that he would think that. Sometimes he just gets on my nerves, but I have to love him.

I opened the door, and to my surprise it wasn't Ben, it was Ricky.

"Ricky?" I asked.

"Hey, Amy. Sorry, I know it's really early to be back here again, but I wanted to see John, and also, I wanted to tell you something". After that sentence, he got a worried look on his face.

"Oh, okay." I waited for him to speak again."Oh, umm, come in." I said.

Ricky came inside and he shut the door. "Uh, what I wanted to tell you was.. Marshall Bowman, Grace's dad, was hit by a drunk driver last night.. and he's dead."

"What?!" I asked, shocked. He was dead?! That is horrible. So horrible that I don't know what to say or even what to think. "Oh my god.."

"I know. After I left last night, the news came on and.." He didn't finish his sentence. "So me and Adrian went over there to see Grace, and.."

"How was she?" I asked.

"She wasn't taking it very well. She wasn't feeling good, so we left. But I just hope that she'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too..." I said. I didn't know what else to say, so I just brought up the subject about John, since that's why he was here in the first place. "So you wanted to, uhmm, see John?" I started

walking towards my room, and Ricky followed me. "Yeah.."

"He's asleep. He woke up sometime after you left, crying. I think he was just hungry but.. umm." I smiled and chuckled when we got to my room and saw John. He looked so cute sleeping in his

bassinet. Ricky smiled and walked over to John. I smiled again at Ricky and John as I sat back down on the bed and watched them. Ricky, holding John, walked towards the bed and hesitated

before he sat down beside me, with John. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. It seemed only minutes that Ricky had been here. I guess I just

track of time. Ricky looked as if he was about to say something, but we were both startled as the door propped open and Ben was standing there. "Amy, your mother let me in. I just wanted to

come see you and John and umm..." He glanced over at Ricky sitting beside me and stopped talking.

"And what?" I was getting mad at him. I didn't understand why he was so jealous of Ricky. I mean, why was he looked at him like that? It gets on my nerves when he does that. "You were just

here last night, Ben. WHat? Do you have to come here twice a day, in the morning and night to check on John and me? We're fine, Ben."

I stood up and walked towards him and I guess he took that the wrong way, because he kissed me like that was why I was coming over there. "I love you, Amy, that's why I wanted to check

on you again."

"Yes, Ben, I know. But, I don't need you to come over here so often."

"Amy, Ricky, Ben, do you want breakfast?" My mother called to us from the kitchen. We just stood there and looked at each other for a second and Ricky also got up from the bed. Ricky

went over to pick up John again while me and Ben headed toward the kitchen. Ricky came in short after with John. Ben glared at him, and Ricky just shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Ricky

and then furiously looked back at Ben. "Oh I see how it is." Ben said. "Okay well I guess that I should be going."

"Oh, Ben, you don't have to. Aren't you hungry?" My mom asked him.

"No thank you, I've been up for a while and already eaten. But thank you though, Mrs. Juergens. I'll see you later, Amy." He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back, not wanting him to

be angry with me. But he pulled away quickly. He looked mad.

"What's wrong Ben?" I asked.

"Nothing, I can just see that i'm not wanted-or needed here. Since Ricky is the father, not me, I shouldn't be coming around so often I guess. That's my fault, Amy. Im sorry."

"Ben.." I didn't want him to be mad at me. Even though I was annoyed at him, it still hurt me to know that he was hurting because of me.

"Bye. I love you, Amy." He shut the door and he was gone.

"Mom, what gives you permission to let him in? What if I didn't want to see him?"

"Amy, be nice. Ben just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well he doesn't have to check on me so often. It gets really annoying." I told her. I was upset at Ben, and I wish he wouldn't have came. He shouldn't get jealous just because Ricky's here. It's

just ridiculous. I don't think I can take it anymore.


	2. Realizing

**Amy's POV**

Ben hasn't talked to me all day, and he hasn't come over either. I hope he didn't mean it when he said he wasn't going to come over so often. Even though he annoys me, I still don't want him to be mad at me. He

shouldn't be mad just because Ricky's over here. Maybe I should call him. Right now it's eight o clock, and Ricky left about an hour ago. Ben should be home. I decided that I should call him, but he didn't answer, so

I'll just leave a message. "Hey, Ben, I just wanted to talk to you. Um, call me later I guess. Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it down on my bed quietly. John was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. My mom went out with David right after Ricky left, so she's not here. I looked down at my phone, Ben was calling. I don't know why, but I hesitated before answering the phone. Was he calling to yell at me about Ricky, or did he just get my call and decided to call me back?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy, hey!" Ben said clearly and excitedly into the phone.

"Hey Ben.."I said.

"Umm, is everything okay? I just got your call."

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you." I told him.

"Oh, are you sure? Everything's fine with John?" He asked me, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah,"I said, cheering up,"He's fine. He's just sleeping. Ummm, Ben, is everything okay? I haven't seen or talked to you all day. I just thought you were mad at me or something?"

"What? No, I'm not mad at you,"He paused,"Oh. Amy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted, since Ricky's the father, he should be over there. I shouldn't have intruded."

"It's okay, Ben. You can come over whenever you want. I was just tired, I guess. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh okay. I love you." He said.

"Me too." I hung up the phone. I realized when I had said that that it wasn't true anymore. I don't think I love him. I want to love him, but I just can't anymore. I don't know what to do. I can't be falling for Ricky, can I?

Besides, Ricky doesn't like me anyway. He only comes over here for John. Not for me. I could always call him, I guess. But, I wouldn't know what to say. '_Hey Ricky, this is Amy, and I think I like you_'. Yeah, that's

not gonna happen. I mean, I can't really like Ricky. I must just be confused because of John and everything. But maybe if I called him as his _friend_ then he would come here as my _friend, _and he wouldn't be here just

for John. All right, I have decided. I'm going to call him. I picked up the phone and dialed the number, and as soon as the phone ring, I began to panic. "Hello?" Oh no. He answered. I was in complete confusion of

what I should say to him. "Amy? Is everything okay?" Ricky asked.

"Ummm.. yeah,"I said,"Uh, um actually I just called to ummm ask you if you wanted to come over here. Uh, my mom is out with her boyfriend so i'm kind of... alone." I was amazed by how much I struggled to get

the words out right.

"You want me to come over there?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, only if you _want _to."

"Okay. Sure. I'll be there soon." He hung up and I listened to the phone for a while before hanging up. Had I just asked Ricky to come over here because I.. want him here?

**Ricky's POV**

My phone rang. It was Amy. Why would she be calling? I hope everything's okay with John; I answered almost immediently. "Hello?" She didn't say anything so I started worrying. "Amy? Is everything okay?"

"Ummm.. yeah. Uh, um actually I just called to ummm ask you if you wanted to come over here. Uh, my mom is out with her boyfriend so i'm kind of... alone." She wanted me to come back over? She actually

wanted me there, and not because of John? Because she was... _lonely_? I couldn't believe it.

"You want me to come over there?" I asked her, bewildered.

"Well, only if you _want_ to." She said. Yes, I do want to see you very much.

"Okay. Sure. I'll be there soon." I said and hung up the phone. I guess she just wanted me there because she has no one to talk to and she wants help with John or something. Well either way, I'm going to go.

I pulled out of the drive way and drove to her house, wondering why _Amy Juergens_ would want _me_ there.


	3. The Mistake

I couldn't believe that I actually asked Ricky to come over just because I was lonely. Another thing I can't believe is that I actually _want_ him here. All I know now is that all my feelings are completely missed up. I don't know what to do anymore. I know for a fact that I love Ben, but I'm a _mother_, I have a _baby,_ _Ricky's _baby, and as much as I want Ben to be the father, I have to face the facts. Ricky is the father of my baby. I still can't stop myself from loving Ben. I don't think I love Ricky, but I'm beginning to obtain feelings for him that I don't want to have.

"Amy?" My mother called strangely from the living room. I guess she just got home from her date. I went in there to see what she wanted.

"Yes mom?"

"Ummm why is Ricky coming back here?" Ricky was pulling up in the driveway. Now i'm really ashamed and literally embarrassed for inviting Ricky over here.

"Well I asked him to..." I told her, slowly saying each word.

She looked confused. I sighed and contemplated on my words carefully before saying them. "Well I was all alone here with John, and I had just gotten off the phone with Ben and didn't really feel like asking him to come over, because I knew he would bring up the subject of Ricky or something, I don't know. So I called Ricky.."

Ricky got out of his car and walked towards the house, smiling.

"Hey Amy." He said.

"Hi.." I said cautiously, embarrassed.

Ricky turned around, looking at something with a smirk on his face, which soon turned into a furious scowl. _What was he glaring at so intently?_ I didn't see it at first, but then as the object moved closer, I saw that it was Ben. _What the heck does he want! I just got off the phone with him and here he is, showing up at my house again! _This is all my fault, I shouldn't have called Ricky in the first place.

"Amy. Ricky. Mrs. Juergens.."Ben said formally when he stepped closer to the doorway. "Uh, is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course, Ben." My mom said. I furiously glared at her. Ben noticed.

"Thank you."Ben muttered under his breath.

"Okay well I'm gonna go.." My mom said, walking off.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" I calmly asked him.

"Well I thought from after our little phone conversation earlier that maybe I would come over here to see you."

"You see me everyday! Didn't we talk about you coming over here so often? Why don't you listen to me, Ben?" Normally I probably wouldn't have shouted at him like this, but since Ricky was here, it made me more angry with Ben for some reason.

"Amy, I do listen to you. And I distinctedly remember you telling me that it's okay for me to come over. And I do listen to you, Amy! I listen and _hear_ everything you say. Maybe you just don't make your point very clear."

_Make my point very clear? _What is that supposed to mean? This upsetted me even more. "Make what point very clear? What does that even mean! And if you heard everything I said then you would hear me hinting around _trying_ to say that I don't _WANT_ you here all the time!"I yelled at him, too loud. Ricky just stared at us in amazement, smirking at me very smugly.

"OKay let's just calm down okay? And is this why you dont want me here? So you can _sneak_ Ricky here when i'm not looking?" Ricky crinkled his eyebrow and scowled at him.

"What?! No one is sneaking anyone anywhere! RICKY IS WELCOME HERE WHENEVER HE WANTS, BECAUSE HIS SON LIVES HERE!" I yelled even louder. I could tell my mom was listening to us from the kitchen.

"Yeah well you're supposed to be with me, Amy. So I just thought that made me welcome." He calmed down a little bit.

"Ben you are welcome sometimes! Just not always whenever you want to! I need _space!_" Well that wasn't the word I was looking for. I hope Ben doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Fine, I know I know. I'll give you space so you can be with your baby and.. _Ricky_." He emphasized.

"Bye, Amy. I love you." He told me, opening the door.

"Mmhmm." I replied,shutting the door as he left. I turned around to face a smiling, and still smug Ricky.

**Ben's POV**

I suppose Amy is developing some more feelings for Ricky, not like she didn't already have those feelings. She was just good at hiding it before. Well, she said she needed space, so space is what I'll give her for just a little while. I can't be without her too long. I still love her as much as I always do, as much as I always will. I braced myself as I walked up to the doorway of Alice's house, knocking on her door. "Ben?"She said as she opened the door.

"Um hi, Alice. Amy is taking some time to herself so I decided to come over here. It seems that she is discovering some new feelings that she has for Ricky."

"Uhhh? OKay... Come in?"

We just sat on her couch for a while and talked about Amy and school, etc.. but then things started to get out of hand.

----

**Alice's POV**

"Wow Ben. Well I guess that was exactly what was expected."

"What do you mean, exactly what was expected?" He asked.

"Well I mean, the only person, which you tried to convince people anyway, that you would ever want to have sex with was Amy. Haha. You were wrong I guess."

"No Alice I wasn't wrong. I still love Amy. That was completely unnecessary and was a decision made out of the acts of unthinking and foolishness. Things got much too out of hand and-"

"Well you let things get out of hand." I interrupted him, getting angry. "Well, don't worry, I won't say anything to Amy. Or Henry. That was just a little ummm experiment I guess. Just a friendly _female_ friend and _guy _friend experiment. It meant nothing..."

"I should go. Bye Alice."

"Bye ben." I replied, smirking at myself and Ben.

"I'm calling Amy now." He said, walking out the door.

**Amy's POV**

"Um, Ricky. I'm sorry.." I told him. I was sorry for asking him over here. I didn't realize what I was doing, I guess. Although I would like to talk to him, but I'm too embarrassed.

"For what?" He asked me, and for once he didn't have a smirk on his face. He kept a straight, serious face.

"For..,"I paused to think of something else to say," for Ben and everything. I didn't realize he was going to come over here and get jealous and everything."

"That's okay Amy. There was no way you could've known he was coming. It's not your fault." He said, sincerely.

"I guess so.. Oh." My phone was ringing. "Shoot. It's Ben. Sorry." I sighed and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Ben, what is it now?"

"Amy, I just wanted to apologize. For all past and for.. present things i may be doing. And i'm also sorry for the things you might find out- Uh I mean. Ummm.. for any future things I may do.."

What things might I find out? What was he talking about?

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sorry. Just tired thats all." He said, breathing hard.

"Ben, what is going on? I want to know, now." I demanded.

"Nothing,nothing you should worry about."

"BEN! Tell me right now what is going on with you! Where are you right now?" Ricky looked over me questionably. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I am.. I was just with Alice and.. Henry. You know just-"

"You're lying. I can tell. What aren't you telling me?" I asked him. He was beginning to infuriate me. Ben was saying something in the phone, but I stopped listening, because Ricky's phone was ringing. _Who's calling him, I wonder._

"Hello?" He answered.

I looked over him curiously. "Alice..?" He said into the phone, bewildered.

"Amy are you there?" Ben asked me.

I didn't answer. I was too busy trying to hear what Alice was saying.

"AMY?" Ben repeated. _Shut up BEN! _

Ricky looked over at me. He was looking at me like I had done something wrong or something. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that. What was Alice saying? Why had _she_ called him? She doesn't like him now, does she?

Ricky closed his phone after Alice hung up and looked up at me again in shock. Again, Ben was shouting on the phone. I tried to hear it, but I was too worried and confused because of Ricky.

"Ummm Amy. I think you should know something." Ricky told me.

"What? What'd Alice say?" I asked him. I couldn't breathe anymore, because it was too hard. The look on Ricky's face is so compelling that I couldn't pay attention to anything else.

Ricky hesitated before he began to speak. "..Ben.. slept with her..." He whispered quietly to me.

"What?!" I shouted. HE SLEPT WITH HER? Alice was just his friend, so I thought! How could he? How could he lie to me like that? He said he loved me! He promised 'until death do us part'! He stayed with me while I was pregnant and proposed to me and got fake ids and married me! How dare he cheat on me like this! How could he stoop this low!

"Amy? What is it?" Ben interrupted my enraged thoughts. For a second I couldn't answer him. It seemed that in just seconds my anger turned into overwhelming shock, and I immediently burst into tears with Ricky staring at me sympathetically.

I could barely get my words out. "How could you?!" I yelled into the phone, as my voice cracked. I slammed the phone down and threw it on the phone. I couldn't control my tears, and I didn't even care that Ricky was standing in here looking at me cry. Ricky started walking closer to me. And he put his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug and held me there. "Amy, I am so, so sorry." Ricky sympathized. I tightened my arms around him and cried even harder.

"Ricky?" My voice cracked again.

"Yes amy?"

"Will you stay here?"

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to. I promise." I sighed as my tears still came out just as hard. I couldn't believe it, because I was standing here, in the arms of someone who had started a lot of this pain I was feeling, and I didn't even care. I don't care that Ricky got me pregnant. I don't care that he constantly manipulates dozens of girls and then just walks away and ignores them like they mean nothing to him. Because he didn't leave me permanently, he came back, and he's here right now. Not only for John, but for me too. The only thing I care about right this very moment is that I know that Ricky finally and truly cares for me.


	4. I will always be here for you

It's been two days since Ben cheated on me, and he hasn't even talked to me at school, and I haven't talked to him either. I am dreading going back to school today and seeing Ben. I do not feel like going to school, It's only going to make me feel more despaired. "Amy, are you ready?" My mom asked me. In a sense I was ready, but my heart wasn't feeling up to doing anything but stay home all day. "Yeah." I said back at her. I sighed and got John ready for daycare. I carried him out to the car, set him down in his carseat, and fastened the seatbelt. "Yes Mom, I'm ready." I told her again, once she was walking towards the car. "Okay. Let's go." She got in the car and we pulled out of the driveway. Everything that's going on is just too much for me to take in. Ben cheated on me probably because of the fact that he thought I had feelings for Ricky, so he felt insecure and unloved. I had not tried to make him feel that way. I just want to be a normal teenage girl in highschool. One that hangs out with their friends after school and actually has fun. I don't ever get to do anything except take care of John.

"Amy?" My mom asked. "You coming?" I didn't realize we were already at John's daycare.

"Yep, I'm coming." I told her. I got out of the car, shut the door, and helped John out of his carseat.

"Amy, what's wrong with you?" My mother asked me once we were getting ready to go inside.

I sighed and looked over at John as I talked. "I'm a new mother in highschool." I began, feeling indifferent and distressed."I'm missing out on everything."

"Amy.."My mother said, frustrated."You decided to keep this baby. And with babies comes a lot of responsibility, and you have to be able to accept that responsibility, or keeping John was just pointless."

"Mom, you know I love John, but I never get to do _anything_ except take care of him all the time. I never see my friends, and now I don't even know what to do with my life."As I said that last sentence, I couldn't control my tears anymore.

"And thats what you're supposed to do when you have a baby, take care of it. Like I said, this was your decision and you have to stick with it. It's too late now, Amy." My mom continued.

John started crying as I put him in his bassinet. "Mom!" I whined.

She just looked up at me and shook her head.

I took him inside with all the other babies and children and parents and handed him to some lady that worked there, and my mom and I got ready to leave.

As I walked into the school building, Ben was standing right there in the hallway, staring at me. I tried not to make eye contact with him, but I did anyway.

"Amy." He said, sympathetically and casually. All I did was barely turn around to face him so I could scowl at him. He returned a frown and a sigh of disbelief. "Amy, let me just talk to you." He finally said. I didn't want to talk to him or anyone right now, but I especially and particularly did not want to talk to him. "I don't want to talk to you." I replied hardly, infuriated.

"Fine,"He walked up to me and held me by the wrists,"then why don't you just listen?" I turned my head slightly and didn't move any, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. He sighed as he didn't know what to say and took a deep breath. "How did you find out?"

"Alice called Ricky."I said very slowly, with a discontented, almost smug presence. "And Ricky told me."

"Why would Alice call _Ricky_?" He emphasized on Ricky's name.

"I don't know, maybe to tell him that you slept with her? How could you, Ben?" I was trying my best not to cry. I didn't want Ben to know I was this weak and that I was hurting.

"Amy, look, it was a mistake, okay? It was very wrong, I won't argue with you there. I didn't mean to." He explained.

"How could you not mean to have sex? Sex doesn't just happen. It takes two people, and both of those two people have to be aware of what they're doing!"

"Oh, really?",He raised one eyebrow," Just like when you had sex with Ricky. It just _happened_, _didn't_ it?" I was horrified by what he had just said. I threw Ben's hand off of me and began crying. Not only were they tears of anger, but they were tears of pain and grief. Ben kept a straight face. He wanted me to know how serious he was.

"Just leave me alone, Ben! That's completely different and we're not talking about me and Ricky!" I yelled, as my voice cracked while I continued crying even harder.

"See Amy? You were right. Sex doesn't just happen. You were aware of what was going on and now you're trying to avoid the subject of Ricky, just like you always do everytime I bring his name up. Because you're ashamed of what you did. And you're ashamed of what happens to be, and what that is is that you still have feelings for Ricky. And no one can take the place of that because of your little 'unfinished business',"He made quotation marks with his fingers,"- named John- and not even me can take the place of what you feel for Ricky because he holds a special place in your life _because_ of John. You were forced to deal with Ricky, in the mist of all the feelings you still had for him even though you were mad at him, you had to put up with him and now he's in your life permanently and there's no going back." I couldn't speak. I tried to, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get the words out without my voice cracking. I was too busy crying that I didn't see Ricky walking up until just now. He had heard every word. He stood about 10 feet away from us, staring at me apprehensively.

"Admit it Amy." Ben demanded.

"Admit what?" I managed to yell out.

"Admit what you know is true! Admit that you were aware of what was happening and that you still have feelings for Ricky!" Ben shouted, loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

I cried out even more and struggled to get my words out as I studdered while my voice was cracking between each word I said. "Fine! I admit it! Only because Ricky was there for me, when I needed him the most, because you cheated on me! While I cried he was there and he didn't even care that I was crying over some other guy because he actually CARED about _me_!" It didn't even matter to me that everyone could hear me and was watching us.

"Oh, and you think that I didn't care about you?!" Ben yelled back.

"No! I KNOW you don't care about me because if you did then you wouldn't have slept with Alice!"

"If you cared about me then you would get over it because of how much you love me and you would forgive and forget! Because that's what I did when I found out you had been with RICKY!" He continued.

"You didn't even know me then! And you're right! I don't care about you anymore, Ben! I never can again!" I pushed him away from me and got down on my knees on the floor and cried my eyes out, not caring about everyone looking at me, as I glanced over at Ricky. Ricky rushed over to me and got down on the floor beside me and held me tight, comforting me. "Amy."He said, devastated. I embraced him back, and he pulled his hand through my hair and kissed me on the forehead. "It's okay, Amy. Everything will be okay. I promise. I'm here. I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." I sighed and squeezed him harder. I didn't care about being a normal teenage girl anymore, as long as Ricky would be here for me.


	5. Unforgiven

I looked at my phone. I had 3 new voicemails and 5 texts, and they were all from Ben. "Hey Amy, this is Ben. I really miss you. Won't you at least talk to me? Let me explain? , I love you." I deleted the message in disgust and listened to the next one. "Amy, are you there? You haven't called me back or texted me. But, I can understand why. I really, really wanna talk to you. Please? I just have to talk to you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to you anymore." I was about to listen to the next message, but I was getting another call. It was Ben. Why is he so obsessed with me? He called three I didn't answer, obviously I don't want to talk to him. I didn't want to be sad and cry again. I just want to forget everything. I want to forget ever meeting him, maybe things wouldn't be so complicated if I had never known him.I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

Ben didn't say anything for a few seconds."Oh! Amy, hi. You.. actually answered."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I told you. I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I _need_ to talk to you more than I actually _want _to, although I really would like to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about, Ben? You know what you did was wrong, and I don't think I could ever forgive you for that. So, therefore, there is nothing to talk about."

"Please?" He begged, in spite of everything I had just said.

I sighed. "Ugh. Fine. What do you need to talk to me about?" I said, giving in.

"About how stupid I was. Amy, I am willing to do anything in this world to make it up to you. Please forgive me. I can't live my life without you."

"Yes you can. It's not like you're going to _die_ without me, unless you kill yourself." I told him, rudely.

"I may just have to." He said quietly.

"Ben!" I snapped at him.

"What can I do that will make you forgive me? Just tell me."

"I don't know if there is anything you can do, or even I can do. I don't think that it's possible for me to forgive you. I trusted you. How could you do that to me? Why would you have sex with _Alice_?"

"I don't know. I don't know why, I was just stupid and I acted very immaturely. I just.. I saw you with Ricky, and it seemed like you wanted me to leave so badly for some reason, and.. I just got angry- No, I don't think that's the word- _confused _and.. and _hurt_, so I acted without thinking and-"

"I wanted you to leave because you kept coming over every day and calling me! It's like you thought I was your _property_ or something!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I thought since we were married that that kind of _made_ you my property, or makes us each other's property."

"No. We're not married!"

"Well, not legally anyway. But, technically we _are."_

"No we aren't! Just because we had a _wedding, _that- that doesn't make us married!"

"Then what does it make us?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted, louder than I had been talking.

"Oh." He said after a few seconds, as everything started to sink in.

"I can't forgive you. I never can." I quietly muttered into the phone, as I began to cry. I hung up the phone and cried even more. I don't know what to do anymore. My life is one big mess that I can't get out of. I wish that I could forgive Ben and just forget everything that happened, but I can't. I know that I can ever be able to look at him again and be happy, because everytime I see him I feel like I want to cry. If I do forgive him, then it would be terribly hard to live like that for the rest of my life. I looked over at John. "John." I whispered to him. "I love you."

"He loves you too." I heard a voice say. It was Ricky; he was walking into my room. I guess he just got here. I tried to hide my face because I just remembed that I had been crying, and I didn't want him to see. He picked up John out of his bassinett and sat on the bed next to me with him. He put his arm around me, and I was crying again. I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. "What's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ben." My voice cracked. "Ricky, I don't know what to do."

"I know. It'll all be okay eventually. Sometimes things just don't work out."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to him.. If I wouldn't have kept trying to make him leave, then.." I continued crying.

"No. It's not you fault. Amy, _nothing_ is _your_ fault. It's mine. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant, you and Ben would be still be together. Ben was pressured to do what he did because of me." He said, sounding angry at himself."But eventually everything will get better. Maybe this was meant to happen, but I don't know. I don't think it is. I don't think I deserve a son. I've messed up so many people's lives. I just hope I don't mess up John's like my father messed up mine."

"You won't. You aren't your father. I know you aren't, and I trust you. So does John. He loves you, and I know that you love him and would never hurt him." I told him.

"I know I would never hurt him, but what about when he gets older? When he finds out about what happened to me, and how messed up I am, that's when he's gonna hate me." I looked over at Ricky. He was crying too.

"I know he will not hate you. When I found out, I didn't hate you. And I still don't. It's not your fault what your father did to you."

"You didn't hate me?" He asked, surprised.

"No, I didn't. I mostly hated myself."

He didn't get to answer because Ashley came in. "Amy, I think you might want to know something."

"What?"

"About Mom." She said, motioning for me to come with her.

"Come on, Ricky." I said. He put John back in his bed and followed me to the living room.

"Ashley, what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell her, Mother?!" Ashley shouted, angry.

"Yes, why don't you?" My dad said. My mom looked over at me, and didn't say anything.

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore." I said.

Dad went over and sat down at the table. Ashley walked over and slammed papers down on the table. "MOM'S PREGNANT!"


	6. I need you

_"I cannot believe my mom is pregnant."_ I thought to myself as I put John to bed. I mean, what are the chances of both of us getting pregnant in the same year, and having a baby? How is she going to help me with John now if she's going to have a baby? Things are already hard enough, now they're only going to get harder. Anyway, Ricky left last night at around 8, right after we found out my mom was pregnant. Right now it is early in the morning, about seven, and it's a Sunday. I didn't really want to go back to school tomorrow, but I guess I have no choice. I sat down on my bed when I heard someone talking downstairs. It sounded like Ricky and Ben. What would Ben be doing here? Probably begging for my forgiveness again. I went in there to see what was going on.

"Amy," Ricky said, pushing Ben back as he tried to walk over to me. I didn't understand what Ricky was doing. Why did he push Ben away? What's going on?

"What-- what is going on? What are yall doing here?,"I stuttered, as I tried to get the words out. Neither one of them said anything, so I spoke again. "What are you both doing here? Ben?"I asked again, furiously.

"Uh- Amy, I just wanted to come over here to tell you that I'm s-"

"That you're sorry? Really? I already knew that Ben, you already told me on the phone yesterday."

"Well, I know. But, I wanted to come over here, so that I could formally tell you I was sorry. I need you, Amy. Please, will you forgive me? I'll do anything."

"I told you," I began, speaking quietly, feeling like I was going to cry again,"I can't forgive you."

"Why not? Why won't you even try? Let _me _try. I'll do _anything_, Amy. Please give me a chance," Ben begged, also speaking more quietly than he had before. He _actually_ looked like _he_ was going to cry. I've never seen Ben cry before, I couldn't believe it.

"I can't. It hurts too much. I'm sorry." I told him, still wondering why they were _both_ here."Um, so..."I began, trying to cheer up,"Why are you _both_ here, at the same time?"

"Well, I'm guessing Ricky is here to see John and/or you, and you already know why I'm here. Why we are here at the same time, I suppose that's just a coincidence." Ben told me.

"Oh." I said. Ricky started walking out the door and said,"Well, I guess I should leave so you can talk or whatever. I'll be back here later, Amy. Bye." I didn't really want Ricky to leave. I want to talk to him, not Ben. I sighed as Ricky shut the door, and I turned around to face Ben, who was looking worried. "Well..." I said,"I don't know what you want from me." I actually did. He wanted me to forgive him, but I don't really want to or think that I can.

"I know you're upset, but you can't be upset with me forever, can you? I'm willing to give you time if that's what you need, so that you could forgive me. I will do anything. I'd give up the world for you. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Anything. Except, please, don't ask me to leave. I can't do that. I need you in my life, and I don't think I can live with you. I made a mistake, Amy, a terrible one that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life. I was just frustrated, and things got out of hand. I didn't know what was going on until.. it was over." I began to cry after he said that, because that's exactly what happened with me. I didn't realize what was going on with me and Ricky until it was over. "Tell me what you want me to do, Amy. How can I fix this?"

"I--I don't know."I stuttered, trying to control myself so that I wouldn't cry anymore. "That's the thing, Ben. I just don't know. I really don't. I _want_ to forgive you, but everytime I see you, I can't help but feel like I want to cry. I don't want to live that way for the rest of my life. I'm really tired. I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"You will?" He asked, hopeful.

"Well, I-- I guess so. Maybe. I don't know. Bye." I said, pushing him out the door.

**Ricky's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone. It was Adrian calling.

"Hey, Ricky..Wanna come over?" She said, sounding like her usual self.

"Uhm, I guess so. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I hung up the phone. I didn't really feel like going over there, but I didn't feel like arguing either. I was too worried about Amy. I want Amy to be happy, and if being with Ben is what makes her happy, then that's what I want her to do, although I like Amy. Or maybe even I love Amy. I shouldn't be going over to Adrian's if I love Amy, but Amy doesn't love me back, so there's no point in ignoring Adrian. The whole time I was with Adrian, I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I remember how sad she looked, I hated seeing her that way. _Am I falling for Amy?_ Is it possible I could actually be falling in love with Amy? I know there's no chance for us. I don't deserve Amy, or even John. But, maybe Amy and I are meant to be together. We're both lost and confused, and although the only reason we are speaking to each other is because of John, I think that Amy and I might be meant to be together. I love her.

-

**Ben's POV**

"Benjamin, I need to talk to you about something," My dad said.

"What'd I do? Is this about Amy?" I asked. Although, I probably would deserve him yelling at me.

"No, not Amy. Betty and I are getting married, and we are going to move to Italy."

"_Italy!"_I shouted."You're getting married to Betty?! Why do we have to move to Italy? Why can't we stay here?"

"What's the point in staying here, Ben? You and Amy aren't together anymore, so why do you care?"

"Because, I still love her. I can't be without her. Please. Let's just stay here." I demanded.

"No. You can't always get what you want, Ben. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. You took advantage of someone, and now you lost Amy. We're moving. Tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, Ben, but you'll learn to get over it. It won't be that bad." He said. I started to protest, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leave Amy. I know she doesn't want me around anymore, but I still want to see her, even if it's only at school. I can't live without seeing her face. "There's no way you're getting out of this, so don't even try to." He said.

"I'm going over to Amy's." I told him.

"Benjamin, leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"I don't care. I have to see her. I have to tell her goodbye. I love her. I'll get my driver to take me." I said, walking out the door.

-

"Amy!" I shouted, not even bothering to knock on the door. The door wasn't locked, so I just went in.

"Ben? What now!" She was angry, I could tell. But, I didn't care. I had to tell her goodbye.

"Amy, I'm not trying to bother you, really. I have to tell you something." I began.

"Well, what?" She asked.

"I'm moving to Italy." I said quickly, so I wouldn't have time to think about what I was saying.

"What? No.."

"I don't want to.. my dad is marrying the prostitute, and we're all moving to Italy, unfortunatly."

"Ben, why did you come here to tell me that?"

"Because I love you." I told her, but I already knew that she knew that.

She looked away and then looked at the floor, crying. "Why are you crying? You said you didn't want to see me ever again".

"I didn't say I didn't want to, I said I couldn't." This confused me. I didn't say anything, so she continued talking. "I do love you, Ben. It's just.. everything that has happened this past year has been _overwhelming_. I thought I didn't want to be with you, because it hurt me so much. But the truth is, losing you hurts a lot more. You stuck by my side for 9 months, even though I was carrying _Ricky's _baby, you didn't even care and you stayed with me. Everything's my fault, Ben. Everything is." She said, crying her eyes out. "Stay with me, Ben. Please."

"I love you more than anything in this world, Amy, I wish I could stay with you."

"You said you would do anything for me. Now I've decided what I want you to do. I want you to stay with me. You promised." I felt like I was going to cry, myself. I _had_ promised her that. I didn't want to break a promise to her. "I am so, so sorry. I wish I could keep that promise."

"Please!" She begged."Marry me. Let's get married, let's get away from here. Just you, me, and John. Please Ben don't leave me." She cried.

**Amy's POV**

"Please! Marry me. Let's get married, let's get away from here. Just you, me, and John. Please Ben don't leave me." I begged him, still crying. I love Ben. I don't even care that he slept with Alice. I don't care about that anymore. I just want him to stay with me. "Believe me, that's what I want to do, but unfortunatly I can't. There's no getting out of this. I have to go." He said emotionless.

"You don't have to." I pleaded.

"I wish I didn't, but I do. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"So let's go somewhere, tonight. Before he can ever know and let's--"

"No." He interrupted me, leaving me heartbroken,"I can't."

"Please Ben, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm not mad at you anymore. I don't even care about that anymore. I promise I- I- I'll never get mad at you again and I'll do whatever you want me to do for you to stay with me, I- I'll never get jealous again and I'll be your wife and I promise, I promise to love you forever. Please." I would do anything for him to stay. "I need you." I said, mocking his words from earlier.

"I know. Sometimes things just don't work out." He said. That's exactly what Ricky had said to me when he was in my bedroom yesterday. "I wish they could, though. This is so, so hard on me, Amy. But I have to be brave."

"Why do you choose now to be brave?"

"I'm so sorry," He repeated, pulling me closer to him to hug me. "I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."He said, quietly.

"I love you, too." I cried. He pulled me away, frowning. "I have to go now. Bye, Amy." he said, walking out the door, slowly.

"Bye, Ben." I said after he shut the door. I turned around and saw my mom standing there.

"Amy," she said, devastatingly, walking over to me to comfort me.

"I do love him." I told her as I sobbed.

"I know, Amy. I know."

"I don't know what to do anymore. My life is over. All I have to live for is gone."

"No, it's not. It's not over. We're all going to find a way to bring this family together again. So that maybe we can all be happy again. You, Me, Ashley, Your Dad, John, and Ricky. We're going to find a way. We _will _find a way."


	7. Falling in Love

I was unaware of who I was anymore. I was lost in my own little world knowing that Ben was leaving. I don't really understand why I'm so upset, I mean he did cheat on me. But, he loves me; i have to believe that. I stood beside my locker and rambled on in my head, but then someone had come up to me. "Hello?" the person said. It was Alice. The last person I really wanted to talk to. I bet she seduced Ben, or maybe even _Ben_ seduced her instead, I don't know. "Um, hi." I finally said.

"Well, Ben's gone.." She told me, although I already knew that. I couldn't say anything after that, I didn't know what to say. "So, did he tell you where exactly he was going? Henry only told me he was '_moving_',"

"Yes." I said, pausing. The way I said 'yes' sounded very strange; i hoped she hadn't noticed. "He-- he's going to Italy. He said his dad was marrying the _prostitute_ and they were moving to Italy."

She looked at me like I was an idiot."_Prostitute?_ That doesn't sound like Ben's dad. What prostitute?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. That's all he said." I told her.

"Hm.." She said. But, then I had an idea. Maybe I could get Alice to tell me some things about Ben. Alice _was_ like his bestfriend, so I'm sure Ben told her a lot about me.

"Uh- Can I, _uh,_ ask you something?" I asked her, sounding like a little kid.

"I guess." She replied.

"Did Ben really love me?" I said, bravely, but then I felt embarrassed. "Um- did he ever say anything about me. I mean.. uh.." Alice laughed at me for some reason.

"He was falling inlove with you on your first date." she laughed. "It's so funny. Because, at first he only wanted to find someone to have sex with. But, then I pointed you out. '_She's kinda cute, who is that?' _were his exact words. He told me that you were a 'good place to start'." She said, rambling on quickly. I was horrified. Ben only used me for _sex_?

Alice noticed my expression and suddenly realized what she had said. "Amy, Ben changed once he got to know you. He didn't care about sex anymore, he just wanted to love you. You changed him. I hadn't believed it at first- but it was true."

"Oh." was all I could manage to say. I wanted to ask her a lot more, but I didn't think that I could. I was shocked and infuriated. I could not believe Ben. That's all he cared about all along was _sex_.

"I-- I gotta go." I told her, walking off in a hurry. I wondered where Ricky was; i didn't see him. I walked around trying to find him, but still couldn't, so I decided I would ask Adrian, which was the stupidest thing I could ever do.

"Adrian, have you seen Ricky anywhere?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't." She said, simply.

"Oh, well he should be around here somewhere."

"Amy!" I heard _Ben_ shout from across the room.

"Ben?" I asked quietly, confused of what he was doing here. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Wha-- what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I decided I would come to school and say bye." I frowned. I was hoping that he was going to stay. I didn't really want to tell him bye again, it just made me feel bad.

"Oh." I said, remembering what Alice had told me earlier. "Uh- is the only reason you went out with me was because you thought I 'was a good place to start'? Because you wanted someone to have sex with?" Ben raised his eyebrow. I'm guessing he hadn't been expecting that.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Alice." I replied. "Is it true or not?"

He looked like he was going to protest. He sighed. "Well, it was originally true, but then I fell inlove with you, which I hadn't expected to happen."

"Ben, let's go." I heard Ben's dad shout from down the hallway.

"Just a minute." He said back at him.

"Amy, I love you. I have always loved you. I always will love you."

"Then don't leave." I begged.

"I wish I didn't have to. This is so, so hard for me to do. But, you know we can't get married and run away. What about John? We don't have enough money for him, and we can't take care of him if we did leave. So, I guess that's a small complication there, or rather a _large_ complication. I know I said I would do anything for you to forgive me, and I'm sorry I can't keep that promise. I want to. I love you so much, Amy."

"I love you too." I whispered, with tears in my eyes. Ben leaned over and kissed me.

"Ben let's go!" His dad shouted again.

"Bye, Amy." He said softly, with a tear in his eye.

"Bye, Ben." I whispered back at him. He walked off, looking behind him and then left. He was gone out of my life forever. And it's all my fault.

"Are you okay?" Ricky asked, coming up from behind me.

"Ricky, I was looking for you everywhere."

"You were? Oh. Well, I just got here. Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned.

"No, everything is _not_ okay. Ben's moving to Italy." I cried. "His dad is marrying a prostitute and they are all moving away."

"I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. "He's marrying a prostitute?"

"That's what Ben said." I answered him. Ricky was about to say something, but the bell rang.

"We should, um, go to class before we're late." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school." He told me behind his shoulder. I stood there for a while watching him walk off before I went to class.

**Grace's POV**

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" I called to her. I needed to talk to her about something, I didn't think she was going to approve of it, but I didn't care.

"Yes, Grace, what's wrong?" She was already worried. I don't know why she automatically thinks that something's wrong.

"Uh- I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not sure how you're going to take it though."

"Grace, you can talk to me about anything." She told me.

I hesitated. "Okay. Well, I was thinking of having sex."

"What?" she asked, not sounding surprised. "I knew I shouldn't have given you those birth control pills. They've only made you think of having sex. And who exactly are you thinking of having sex _with?_"

"Jack."

"Well, honey, I guess you're going to have to trust your intuition on this one. I can't _make_ you not have sex. It's your decision, I guess. I just hope you make the right one."

"Thanks, Mom. I hope I can make the right decision, too."

**Amy's POV**

My mom picked me up after school, and then we went to get John. After work, I hurried home to see if Ricky was there. I opened the door and went up to my room. He wasn't there yet.

"You okay, Amy?" my mom asked me.

"I don't really know, mom. I miss Ben." I said.

"I know, Amy. But, everything's okay. You can still call him."

"Yeah, I guess I can." I said, cheering up just a little bit. "I'm actually more concerned about something else though."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Ricky." I told her. I'm not exactly sure of what I was concerned about though.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just think...I-- I think I maybe...I might belong with him. Maybe that's why Ben had to leave. Maybe we were meant to be together. For John."

"No, Amy. Just because Ricky is the father to your son, and because Ben is gone, does not mean that you were meant to be with him."

"But that's just it, Mom. I feel like I am. I can't explain it. Ricky isn't the same guy I thought he was when he got me pregnant. When I found out about Ben cheating on me, Ricky was there and he comforted me and I didn't see the same guy that I knew at band camp. He was completely different, and.. I don't know. I can't explain it, it's so confusing. I-- I don't know. I think, I think.. I think I might..." I trailed off.

"Amy, you're not about to say you think you _love_ him, are you?" She asked.

"I think I might." I whispered, turning around to face the door when I heard someone knock. That must be Ricky.

"I'll get it."


	8. Captivating

This chapter is kind of short. I'll update again but I want some reviews this time! I only get like 1 or 2 per chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ricky." I said to him, as he entered through our front door. My mom glared at me.

"Hey, Amy." He said, smirking, before he glanced over at my mom. "Mrs. Juergens."

"Hi Ricky." My mother replied.

I began to walk past my mom and to my room with Ricky following behind me. Ricky immediently sauntered over to John. It provoked me just a little bit that John stopped crying as soon as Ricky placed his hands on him. John seemed to feel exceptionally safe when Ricky was near, like he was his safegaurd.

"He stopped crying as soon as you held him." I murmed to him in a bitter tone.

"No, I just got lucky timing." Ricky calmly told me, noticing the bitterness in my voice.

I still couldn't figure it out. I could not understand why Ricky was so _irresistible. _Almost everyone who comes in contact with Ricky, or even thinks about it, is charmed at once by him; except my father and maybe a few other people at most, but it just wasn't fair.

"I _don't_ understand how you do that." I told him, amazed.

"Do what?" Ricky asked smugly, already knowing what I was talking about.

"I don't understand how you captivate people so easily."

"I _captivate_ people?" He laughed.

I simply nodded.

"Well please elaborate on that, because I have no idea what you are talking about." Ricky said. I could sense the smugness behind his voice, and I knew he understood exactly what I meant.

"Everyone that you talk to; or in John's case, _are around_,"I began, emphasizing,"becomes attracted to you. I don't get it. I just don't understand how you can suck up to people so easily and get them to like you."

Ricky's face turned around; the smugness in his eyes had turned serious. "You think people _like_ me? Like who? _Adrian_? Definitely not because I suck up to her. People like you a whole lot more and easier than they do me. Just take your parents for instance--especially your dad-- despises me. But, who could blame 'em anyway? People like you, Amy, more than you even realize. You're beautiful, and some of them may be too stupid to realize, but there are a lot of people who like you Amy, and not just me."

I was surprised by how much he opened up to me. I did not understand how he thought I was beautiful, and how he thought people like _me_. Practically the whole school ignores me because I have a baby, but they don't ignore Ricky. Because Ricky captures their hearts and they fall under his presense-- just like I did, just like John does.

"My dad only acts like he hates you because you got me pregnant. But everyone_ else_ is captivated by you." I purposely tried emphasizing the word 'else'.

Ricky laughed, suddenly sounding enlightened. "Do I _captivate_ you?"

I hesitated, but then nodded again. "Yes."

He laughed again, putting John back in his bed to look at me. "Amy, you have got to be the most _confusing_, _frustrating_, and absolute _beautiful_ girl I have ever known." He chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I remarked.

"I'm only laughing because I can't even imagine how you could _possibly_ be attracted to me after everything I've put you through."

"I don't know, I guess I just got over it. And I can't imagine how you could be attracted to me after everything I've put _you_ through."

"You must be kidding, right? You haven't done anything, Amy. This is all me, all my fault. I'm _happy_ to have a son and to be a father, even though I'm only 16. And I'm just as happy to have you as my son's mother. I

don't deserve you or this baby, but I guess things must happen for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, most of the time,"I sighed."Maybe there's even a reason Ben left. Maybe so I can be with you." I bravely said, not holding back anymore.

"Amy, you are very wavering, d'you know that?" He laughed again.

"But you're right,"he continued,"I think I'm _supposed_ to be with you."He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, captivating me again.


	9. Kidnap my Heart

If I get reviews on this then I'll continue writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Amy." Ricky said. We had both fallen asleep in my bed.

"Good morning." I said back to him, smiling.

"I wasn't really planning on sleeping over, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of time."

"Oh, um, no it's fine. I- I lost track of time too." I stuttered. "Um- well I guess we should get up.."

I got up off the bed and couldn't help but stare at him, it was like I had never noticed him like this before. He was perfect.

I walked over to John's bed, only to find an empty bed which he was not in. "W-where is John?" I stammered.

Ricky looked at me, in shock; John was gone. I ran to the living room to see if my mom had had him; no one was home.

"Ricky! He isn't here anywhere!" I shouted to him.

"Calm down, Amy. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. No one could have taken him." Ricky said, trying to calm me down.

"They could have! W-where is my mom? What's today?" I asked him. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I had never been this worried and scared in my life; not even when I had found out I was pregnant, not even when I finally told my mom I was pregnant.

"Um.. Monday, "he paused, "I think".

"W-why didn't my mom wake us up? We should be at school!" I panicked.

"Try calling your mom."

"Okay." I said, dialing her number.

I waited. It rang four times, but then I got her voicemail. "She- she won't answer."

Ricky picked up his phone and called someone. I decided to call my dad and he answered almost immediently.

"Hello?" He answered.

"D- d- dad?" I stuttered.

"Amy? You okay?"

"No, Dad, I'm not! John's gone! When me and Ricky woke up, he- he wasn't here! And mom isn't either. She never woke us up to go to school! She must have been gone all day! Dad, please help I don't know what to do!" I told him, crying.

"Ricky's there with you?" He began to protest,"Amy, don't worry. I'll be there in just a second! I'm calling Ashley right now. Just stay where you are, I'm coming." He said, hanging up.

Ricky looked at me. He looked terrified, as so was I.

"My dad is coming, and he's calling Ashley to see if she knows anything."

"I hope he's okay. Where could he be?" Ricky said.

"I have no idea, Ricky. I'm so scared. I- I don't know what we're gonna do. What if John is hurt or something? What if we never find him? Who would come into our house and take him!"

"We will find him. Maybe he's with your mom, wherever she is. Hopefully no one kidnapped him or anything."

I turned around as the door slammed open, revealing my dad.

"Ames? Have you gotten your mom on the phone?"

"No. She won't answer." I told him.

"Okay. I'm going to call the police." He said, not waiting for me to answer and dialed the number.

I walked into the kitchen, pulling Ricky behind me. "I can't believe I let this happen. We shouldn't have fallen asleep-"

"It's not your fault, Amy. It isn't yours or my fault for falling asleep." He tried comforting me, but it didn't work. I was scared to death worrying about John; i couldn't imagine where he could possibly be.

"We'll find him. I'm sure he's fine." Ricky said, putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly right as my dad walked in. He paused for a moment, but we pulled away, and he began to speak. "The police is on

their way to search, and it's going to be all over the news real soon. We'll find him, Ames, wherever he is." He told me. Ricky, my dad, and I walked into the living room and waited for the police.

"Ricky, sh-should we call the school and tell them we overslept and John is missing?"

"Nah, I never call 'em. If I wanna skip, I do. Never get in trouble for it," My dad glared at him,"But I'm sure they'll heare about John being missing."

"Why did you oversleep?" My dad asked. "You slept over, Ricky?"

"Uh, yeah. Well I hadn't planned on it, but we just fell asleep, which was stupid because now John is missing." My dad still was not convinced. I do not understand why he despised Ricky so much.

"Yeah, well I just hope he's okay wherever he is." He started. "Oh, that must be the police." He said, as we heard the sirens.

The door slammed open again, and the policeman didn't think twice before coming inside. There were four policemen, and they immediently started searching.

I looked over at Ricky because his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, waiting a long time before speaking again.

"You better not touch him! If you hurt him, I will kill you! The police are here right now, and I _will_ tell them to get you, and you'll go back to jail again, where you belong forever!" Ricky yelled fiercely, as tears welled up

in his eyes. I knew who he was talking to. I knew who had John. I forced myself to not believe it was him, but I knew it had to be.

"Fine! Just don't touch him! Don't you dare hurt him!" he yelled.

"Okay, bye!" He hung up the phone.

"Ricky, please tell me that was not your father." I said, not looking at him. My dad looked over at me and at Ricky in shock.

"Yes, it was, and he has John. He said if we tell the police than he's gonna hurt him. He said for us to meet him, but I don't know what he wants. He's at my house."

"I- I don't like that guy." I began to protest, but realized it was the only way to save John. "Okay. Let's go."

"We cannot go over there! We'll tell the police! He doesn't have to know!" My dad yelled, but quietly.

"But he will. As soon as the police get over there, he's gonna know it and he would kill John. This is the only way." Ricky told him.

"Fine. Let's go."

We got into Ricky's car and he drove as fast as he could without getting arrested for speeding. We got out of the car and ran up to his front door and abruptly went in. Bob was standing there, about 20 or so feet away

from us holding John. I started to cry as soon as I saw John and how terrified he looked. I hoped he hadn't hurt him. I wish I had a gun with me right now, I wanted to kill him. I wanted him dead.

"Give him to me now." Ricky angrily told him.

Bob faked a laugh. "Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. Who are you fooling here? Amy or yourself? You don't care about this child. You are not capable of being a father. And inside, you know that. But you don't care. You're going

to ruin this child and he's going to grow up to be very unhappy. So why don't you just leave? Just leave it alone. Forget all about him and move on with your life, because you don't need a baby. You're very

irresponsible. You always will be irresponsible."

"No! I'm not! And I'm not gonna leave! He's my son! He's mine and Amy's son and you _will_ give him back to us. I'm not you. I would _never_ hurt John like you did to me."

"What are you talking about? I never hurt you. You got what you deserved."

Ricky had tears in his eyes; tears of anger and hurt, but tears of love. I saw in Ricky's eyes how much he loved John, and how much pain he was in thinking about his past.

"GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" Ricky shouted, walking closer to him, taking out a baseball bat from his closet to hit him with, if not kill him.

"Hey, I don't think you want to do that!" He said, walking closer to me and pulling me with him and John. He wouldn't let me go. He had a firm grip on my arm. "Don't even think about it, Ricky. If you do, your son and

Amy will suffer."

"Let go of her! Don't you hurt her!" My dad shouted in anger, running up to him, but Ricky pushed him away.

"Now, Ricky. You can choose between Amy and the baby." Bob said. I hated him so much, but I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid of what he would do if I had said anything.

"What? No. I'm not gonna choose. Leave Amy and John alone! Leave all of us alone!"

"Nope. I'm not gonna do that. See there, Ricky? You aren't a good father. If you were, you would be doing anything to protect him. We're the same, Ricky. You're just like me."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Ricky yelled. He ran up to him and placed his hand on John. He knocked Bob down on the floor and hit him with the bat. "Ricky, STOP!" Bob yelled, fighting back. He picked up John and

threw Ricky down unto the floor, and tried to take the bat from him, as he put John down on the floor. I could not stand the look in John's eyes. They were screaming out 'help me'. I picked him up from the floor and ran over beside my dad. I was crying. I couldn't look at Ricky and his father, I wanted to help him. But I knew I couldn't. "NO!" Ricky yelled more furiously. "I AM NOT YOU!" he yelled as furiously as he ever had before. He pulled back the bat, and released it down on him, and knocked him out, still hitting him. Ricky sat back down on the floor and cried.

"Ricky." I said, walking over to him. I was still crying, too. We all turned to look toward the door when we heard sirens. The police had found out we were here. My dad went to the door and opened it for them.

"What is going on?" the policeman asked.

"Bob Underwood. He had John, and he tried to take my daughter, too. He was going to kill all of us. I know he would have done it." my dad told them.

They took Bob to the hospital, but he was going to be surrounded by secuity gaurds, watching him around the clock. Then he was going back to prison after he recovered. We rode down to the police station, so we could confirm what had happened. Ricky was holding John tightly, and we stayed outside while my dad went in.

"I am so sorry." He said. He was still crying.

"Me too. I hate that guy. I'm so glad John is okay."

"I hate him too. I would have killed him. I wish I would've. If he had ever hurt John or you, I would kill him."

I sat down on the bench. Ricky sat down next to me, still holding John.

"Oh, no. My mom. Where-- where is _she_?" I suddenly remembered. I started to walk inside so that I could tell my dad, that way we could find her.

"Amy, wait." Ricky said, pulling me around the waist. I waited, but he didn't say anything.

"What?"

Ricky sighed. "Amy," He stopped. He sounded like he was going to say something else instead," I- Uh, I'm sorry for um what I put you through today. I- I..."He paused again, looked down at the ground, but then looked into my eyes again,"I love you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it. I was afraid you would never want to talk to me again, and you'd just hate me, but I don't care anymore. You have to know. I love you and I've realized today that I'm not the same guy I was when I got you pregnant at band camp. I don't even know that guy anymore. You mean the world to me, and I would do anything for you. And John. I won't ever hurt you again like I have done before. I will never ignore you and take advantage of you again." I started to cry again. I had been waiting for this.

"Ricky, I love you too." I whispered. He pulled me close to him, still holding John, and kissed me. I kissed back. I would never reject Ricky again. This is it. This is what's meant to happen. Through this long journey, I've finally come close to Ricky, and I know that he won't abandon me. Ricky pulled away after a long time and smiled.

"Everything's gonna be okay now." He said, with his hand still around my waist. Although he was looking at John, I knew he was talking to me, too.


	10. The Decision

Ricky, John and I were with my dad trying to find out where my mom was. It wasn't like her to just leave without telling me; it was about 5 in the afternoon, and she was still gone.

"Amy, why don't you just go home and wait for you mom there? I'll see if I can find out anything, and if I do then I'll call you. Just go home, and make sure she's not already there." My dad told me, waiting for the sheriff to tell him if they had found where she was.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." I said, turning to Ricky. "Let's go."

Ricky drove me home, and we went inside and waited for my mom to come home, or for my dad to call and tell me if he heard anything. I was holding John while we all waited on the couch, but he was crying, so I handed him to Ricky. "I guess he's probably hungry." I told him, going to the kitchen to get John some baby food. My phone suddenly rang, but it wasn't my dad.

"Hello?" I answered, walking back into the living room and handing Ricky the baby food so he could feed John.

"Amy!"

"B-Ben? Why are you calling me?"

"Well, it turns out that my dad was joking when he said we were moving to Italy. We were only going there for a vacation. I thought I should tell you. And I'm coming back." He said. I was speechless. I wasn't so sure that I wanted him to come back; I've moved on.

"Oh." I simply said, not knowing what else to say."When?"

"I will probably be there tomorrow. We're getting on a plane and..Is everything okay? You don't sound like you're happy that I'm coming back."

"Everything's fine. You've just been gone a long time and.."

"And you've moved on?" Ben finished my sentence with what I wanted to say, but that's not what I was going to say. "What? Have you already gotten with Ricky?"

"That's really none of your business." I told him.

"Oh, it's not? Well, I'm making it my business. I love you, Amy. I need to know."

"You can't make it your business. You left me, so now you are nothing to me."

"But, I'm coming back. So I didn't really leave you, I just took a vacation. I've only been gone a few weeks, how could you have gotten with Ricky already? I thought you wanted me to stay. I thought you said you didn't care that I cheated on you, and you promised you would never get mad at me again and-"

"But I've moved on, okay! I've gotten over it! I.. don't want to be with you anymore."

Ben hesitated before speaking, suddenly sounding sad. "Oh. Okay. I still love you, Amy, I hope we can be friends."

"I don't know about that, Ben. I don't know how we can ever just be friends."

"Then let's be more."

"Ben!" I yelled at him.

"How could you move on like that? I thought you loved me. And.. and if you loved me _once_ then you should always love me. How could you just not love me anymore?"

"You hurt me. You cheated on me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that. This is just how it has to be, Ben. Fate has intervened. And I think this is how I want it to be."

"Just think about it. Don't make up your mind so quickly about me."

"Ben.."

"I'll see you soon I guess. I lov-"He paused."Just think about it okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone, and sat back down by Ricky and John.

"Ben's coming back. It turns out his dad was joking and they were only going on vacation."

"Oh. So I guess now you want to be with him?" Ricky asked.

"No. Didn't you hear me tell him I didn't want to be with him anymore?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know if you actually meant that." He said.

"I did." I said, but Ricky wasn't convinced. Atleast I thought I meant it. Do I still love Ben? I can't. I love Ricky now, and I can't love two people.

"I should go." Ricky said, standing up. I stood up too, not wanting him to leave.

"What? No. Why?"

"I think I should let you think about things for a while."

"What.. You're breaking up with me." I stated.

"No, I'm just letting you think. I know you still love Ben. And if you want to be with him, then you should. I shouldn't come in between that. Just think about it. Bye, Amy." He said, kissing me quickly and then leaving.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. It was my mom.

"Mom? Where have you been?"

"With David."

"Why didn't you tell me! _Mom,_ Ricky's dad kidnapped John today! And he was gonna hurt him! Why didn't you wake Ricky and I up this morning?!" I yelled at her.

"What? Amy, it sounded like you said Ricky's dad kidnapped John?"

"Um yeah!" I snapped at her.

"Is he okay?"

"Yep." I said, angrily.

"I'm sorry. I left last night, I didn't wanna tell you because you and Ricky were sleeping. Do you wanna explain why you were sleeping.. together?"

"We just fell asleep. Mom, I think we need to talk." I began.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, you know how I said I think I love Ricky... well, I do. But, here's the thing. Ben isn't moving to Italy. He just went there for vacation. And, he called and he.. he wants me to think about being with him again. But, I don't know. What should I do? I love both of them."

"It's your decision, Amy. You just have to choose." She told me.

"So, that's what it all comes down to." I said, crying. "Who I love _more?_ Mom, I love both of them! Atleast I think I do."

"I can't make up your mind for you, Amy." She told me, leaving the room.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed, beside John, crying. How could I love two people? I know in my heart and soul that I love Ricky more than Ben. But I just can't seem to let Ben go. He stayed with me through everything, but me and Ricky had a son. Maybe John brought us together. Maybe so that we can realize how much we are meant to be together. Maybe that's why John was born. So that Ricky,John, and I could live to be a family. I knew who I loved more, and it was Ricky. And everytime I look at John, I know that it's true. Ricky and I are meant to be together.

**Ricky's POV**

"Hey." I looked up at Jack, walking into my room.

"What did I tell you about just showing up at my house?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to talk.."

"Well, I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Amy." I replied.

"Oh. What?"

"Nothing, I just think she still loves Ben."

"And.. you love her?"

"Yeah. I was over at her house and Ben called and he's not moving to Italy. Ben wants to get back together with Amy, and I know she wants to. Great, huh?" I said, sarcastically.

"Why'd you leave? You said you loved her. Shouldn't you be over there right now?"

"Shouldn't you be with Grace?" I snapped at him.

"Grace doesn't want to see me now. She's too upset. But you should be with Amy."

"You're right. I should. Thanks Jack. I'm leaving." I told him. I was going back to Amy's house.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy!" My mom yelled.

"What?" I asked her, walking into the living room. "Oh." I said, noticing Ricky had come back.

"You came back.."

"Yeah. I shouldn't have left. Amy, it's just.. I want you to be with whoever you want. If you love Ben, then you should get back together with him. You did love him first, anyway."

"No! I don't want to be with him. I wanna be with you. So maybe I still love Ben a _little_ bit.. that'll go away eventually. I'll _never_ stop loving you. Please... don't leave me."

"I won't."

"You don't care that I still love Ben?"

Ricky laughed.

"What?" I asked him in shock.

"Nothing, it's just.. Everything you've been through.. you still choose to be with me. But, Ben stayed with you the whole time you were pregnant."

"You did too." I told him.

"Not at first. At first I didn't even care. I admit I'm different than I was then, but why would you want to be with me after everything I've put you through?"

"Because. We are meant to be together. For John.. For us- For everything. I just know that this is what is supposed to happen. _I love you._"

Ricky laughed, but not because he thought I was funny."I've always loved you, Amy. I always will. If this is what you want, then I'll be here. I always want to be with you. Every minute of every day. For the rest of our lives. It's gonna be hard, but if you're sure this is what you want then I'm gonna be here fighting until the end."

"It is what I want. And you don't have to fight, because Ben is no match for you." I said, and he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.


End file.
